


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by Autumn__Rose, Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, Found Family, Loss of a Baby, MILD - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slut Shaming, So reader starts out as a eight year old child, Temporary Character Death, demon Curtis, demon reader, during these child years curtis is only a best friend, found baby, it's only once she turns of age at 18 that things start to shift, kind curtis, mentions of assault, more tags to come, no lines are ever crossed, nothing graphic, protector curtis, soft curtis, someone she can trust and who protects her the best he can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: The frozen world is a forgotten thing, but not to you and not for Curtis.
Relationships: curtis everett/female reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trespassing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977762) by [gotnofucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotnofucks/pseuds/gotnofucks). 



Once upon a time, there was a frozen world, people died, people did unspeakable things, people survived. In the end, those people rebuilt the world. The world you now live in. It’s been three hundred years since the frozen world. In that time, the world rebuilt from what was left of the old.

Things started to come back, slowly and surely. The rebirth of the internet was a day everyone looked on in awe at what they could do. It was history repeating itself, smart phones came next and everything with it.

Every year though, there was an anniversary, on the day the world started anew. You love this day, people seem happy, people cheer, people take pictures, but people also say stay away from the old train, they say to never go near it, they say it’s haunted by the one who won the freedom of his people.

You were never good at listening to adults.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like it here, away from the yelling and fighting, your arm hurts where it was grabbed but now you walk with your coloring book and crayons. The old train sits surrounded by wildflowers, trees and dirt. It has a fence around it that looks old and worn, but it’s easy to find spots to get through.

It was on the edge of town, nearly outside of it, it’s quiet, it’s peaceful, calming. Besides, it’s been so long since you saw your friend. When you finally step inside the train via the little hole in the side, it’s dark like always, until the lights come on for you and there he is, your very best friend, he smiles at you softly, kneeling down by you, you smile brightly, “Curtis!”

You rush to give him a hug and he hugs back gently, “Hey little snow pea, been awhile.”

“I know i’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, how about you show me what you’ve colored today.”

You smile forgetting all about your mean family, you grab his hand and lead him further into the train, finding a comfy couch, you sit down and show him your drawings, you go on and on about them, the colors, who’s in them, he smiles and listens like he always does, when you show him the ones you did of him, he smiles brightly, “For me?”

You nod excitedly, “So when i’m away you're not lonely.”

You miss the way his eyes turn sad, but he hides it well, “That was real sweet you snow pea, thank you.”

When you move to the blank pages to color, he joins you, time passes funny here, for you it feels like you just started but when Curtis stops, and tells you the time, it’s been hours and fear….fear makes you swallow thickly, but you hide it, Curtis notices but says nothing, he knows you won’t tell him, he’s asked before.

When you hug him goodbye, it’s painful to do, it always is.

As you jog back home, his face goes from soft to enraged, knowing how your father beat you and there was nothing he could do, bound to the train and not being able to go further to help you was killing him.

He swears one day, one day, he will make that fucker pay, you were his only friend and a sweetheart, you were a sweet child who deserved love and care, not pain.

One day, he swears one day, he will free you from that pain.


	2. I Wish I Could Keep You

3 YEARS LATER….. **  
**

For you, days pass slowly when you are away from your best friend, you spend days in soreness and pain, you spend days locked in closets, going without food, your mama has stopped taking you to school, you’re in such a poor area, no one cares, though you don’t know some of this, you only know you don’t have much money, you must not because you can never have anything, like food, dollies, warm shoes.

Your parents barely notice you leave the house now, you just say you’ll play outside and it seems to make them happy you’re away, as long as you come back at night, they don’t care, to you, this small act is a blessing because you get to see your best friend more.

But your stomach hurts, your arm hurts, the side of your face hurts, but no one gives you a second glance, no one ever cares, not in this area of town. It’s only once you are older you’ll wonder why the train wasn’t in some museum, not knowing it couldn’t be in one, Curtis wouldn’t allow it.

But for you right now, now at age eleven, you don’t have worries like that, you just want to eat something so badly, maybe Curtis has something for you to eat. You don’t bring coloring books anymore, now you bring rocks you color at home, they're like little pets to you.

You carry them in a little bag you found and colored on, you only have one crayon now, it was black, but it reminded you of your best friend so you hide it so your mom can’t take it away like she did all your other stuffies.

You try not to cry thinking of how she chased you around with a kitchen knife yesterday, that had been so scary and you cried a long time in your room after, she said sorry but, now you’re so scared of her, her and daddy were only getting meaner the older you got you think.

Once you reach the train, you crawl in the hole, though now Curtis has made it bigger for you as you get bigger. The lights are already on for you, when you look from them to the end of the train car, there he is, you’re very best friend.

You burst into tears seeing him and drop your bag of colored rocks feeling overwhelmed, you had missed him so much, it’s been days. His rushed footsteps and his arms around you, comfort you, he picks you up easily and holds you close.

He lets you cry into his shoulder, he doesn’t yell at you, or hit you, he makes you feel cared for and safe. He lets you cry, his face holds so much you don’t see as you cry, he saw the black eye on you, the way you held your arm, he could hear your stomach growling, fuck he hates how he can’t protect you good enough.

But you’re here now and that’s what matters right now, “I’m here snow pea, i’m here now, shhhh, I have you.” he whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis finds you a wild strawberry plant by the train, among the wildflowers, you feast on them all, Curtis watches carefully, he doesn’t eat, says he’s not hungry, you can’t know how he doesn’t ever have to eat if he doesn’t ever want to, right now he just wants to make sure he can take care of you, feed you how you need.

It’s only once you grab his hand and lead him back inside that you finally grab your bag of colored rocks and show him, “I painted this one for you.”

You give him the biggest rock, it’s covered in black ink, but it had been done with your sparkly marker you no longer have, it glitters in the sunlight, “It’s…” you lick your lips, “It reminded me of you, how big and strong you are, you can protect all the smaller rocks, you keep them safe, happy.” you mumble, placing them all on the floor of the metal train for him to see.

He swallows thickly, holding the one you made him, close to his heart, oh how he wishes he could keep you, then you would never know pain or sorrow, it wasn’t fair, he looks outside the train car, how the sky is turning cloudy and grey, you look up at him and follow his gaze, your eyes….hold so much more seriousness then any child should ever have, “Sometimes I wish I could stay here, i’m happy here, I could look at the clouds, and the sky, be…..” you mumble, trailing off finally looking down at your lap, sometimes you feel so much older then your eleven years of age.

Curtis picks you up and places you in his lap, “Snow pea, promise me something?”

“I promise.” you whisper.

His arms tighten on you, “Promise you’ll never forget me, promise you’ll always come back to me?”

You nod quickly, “I promise Curtis, i’ll always come back to you, i’ll never forget you, you’re my best friend, my...my shadow.”

He smiles into your hair, “And you’ll always be my snow pea.”


	3. Rage

**  
**3 YEARS LATER….. **  
**

You were starting to lose some of your spark, your childlike wonder, Curtis saw it every time you came to see him, older and older you got. At fourteen you just, you were going through changes with your body, he could see it, and it wasn’t just the womanly ones he knew would happen some day.

No this was...you losing some of your kindness, your trust to others. You were growing quieter, more distrustful, bitter at people. He knew your family was to blame and he never stops trying to find a way beyond the train to help you, maybe then you would get some of your spark back.

Already at such a young age, you would tell him how boys would look at you, he didn’t like it, the boys sounded cruel, mean and unworthy of you. He knew what they wanted, he didn’t want that for you, he wanted you to have love, it was what you deserved and yet it seemed this shitty area only had low life's in it.

You bring him books he asks for, he reads, he learns more for what he needs, it’s taken him this long, he knows he’s getting close, close to being able to follow you home and make sure your family starting doing right by you or so help him god, he would end them all and take you away to a happier place.

You would be away from him more, that….crushes him, more than he wants to admit, but, if it meant your happiness?

So be it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It’s your birthday, your father is drunk, passed out on the couch, your mom is high upstairs in bed, and you, look down at the single cupcake your mom gave you. With a sigh you take it and you to the train, your only happy spot anymore.

You ignore the boys that live on this street now, they catcall and you don’t like how it makes you feel, the fear, you hurry as they near, it’s only once you get near the train they back off, looking uneasy. They call you a witch sometimes, you don’t care, if it means they leave you alone so be it.

By now there is a door for you in the train to use, no more little hole to climb through, you smile as you see Curtis, it’s the first time you’ve smiled all week, he smiles softly at you and opens his arms, you race to him and hug him close like you’ve always done.

His arms close around you and it’s warm, safe, he’s your shadow, your protector. You smile up at him, “It’s my birthday.”

He ruffles your hair and you make a face laughing, he takes the cupcake from you and looks at it, you hand him the lighter for the two candles on it, one and four, when he lights it for you, the light reflects in his eyes like the animals around the houses here. You love his eyes.

When he hands it back to you, you take it and look at the candles, thinking, wishing, before you blow them out gently, “What did you wish for snow pea?”

You smile to yourself, “If I tell you, it won’t come true, it’s the rules.” you tease making him laugh softly.

You split your cupcake with him and he….looks unsure but finally takes it. In all the years you have been coming here, he has never eaten anything, “Please, share it with me? It’s what I want for my birthday.”

His eyes turn sad, but he keeps smiling, “Alright snow pea.”

When he bites into it, you do the same with your half, you worry when you see tears in his eyes, “Curtis?”

He gives a shaky laugh, shaking his head, “It’s ok, it’s just….I forgot what they tasted like.”

You watch him dig into the rest of it and you do the same with your half, he looks sad but happy, he always looks sad you think, or sometimes angry, though you know he tries not to let you see it, but you do, he’s mad at your family, hates them as much as you do.

Only this night, he’s about to learn he can actually hate them so much more, he just doesn’t know it yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walk with Curtis hand in hand around the train yard, it’s a pretty big area and those wildflowers are still here, you sit in them and enjoy the cool breeze as you watch the sunset with him.

You sit in his lap, though you feel like you’re getting too big to do so, but, he always asks if you want to, it’s a years old habit and breaking it feels….wrong. The only place you feel loved, cared for and safe is in his arms, it’s never changed.

When his chin rests on your head for a minute you smile, “Look at you, getting so big, can barely do that anymore.” he says softly and fondly.

Your smile drops, thinking of….

He notices you tense up and he suddenly worries, “Honey?”

You fight back tears, hating how your memory made you remember last year...

“Hey, hey sweetheart, talk to me?” you feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest as you lean back against him, it soothing, you know you can tell him, but….you hate thinking of last year.

“The boys in the neighborhood….” your words fail you getting worked up and now you feel Curtis tense up but he tries to rein it in, for you.

“Go on snow pea.”

Your bottom lip trembles, “Last year, after I left here for my birthday, they followed me home, they tried…..they tried to...touch me, do things to me I didn’t like, I ran...inside my house and my father was there, he heard them, saw what they tried to do and he just said a girl like me deserved it for being….the slut I am.”

Your crying by the end, the feeling of their hands pawing at you, trying to pull your shirt off as you walked home, the way they tried to over power you, it had been so scary and then when your father said those words, you felt so…..bad, just so bad and you cried for so long.

Curtis’s arms tighten around you, holding you to him, letting you turn in his arms so you can hide your face in his neck, hide from the world and just let him protect you. He lets you cry, his arms, his body like a shield against the world, his softly spoken words to you calming, but his eyes, are so red, so absolutely full of rage at those boys, your father.

Nothing will stop him from finding a way to be untethered from this train, NOTHING.


	4. Kiss Me

**  
**1 YEAR LATER…. **  
**

Curtis was so close, he could nearly taste it. The others here knew it too, they whispered to him, supported him, cheered him on, gave him advice. It’s been awhile since he fully crossed over to see them, but….he’s close, he can’t stop now.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER……

Curtis’s smile is….dark, pleased. The right spell is staring up at him from the book you brought him so long ago. He gets what he needs and then….he begins. 

He tests it out later and….when his foot goes beyond the border of the train yard, he cracks his neck and goes back to get his axe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walks slowly down the dark street, this area of town really did look like a shit hole, the city most likely forgetting this area. The snow flurries build on his coat, but unlike before, the cold is something he knows so well, now it’s just the way the weather is for him.

When it’s actually summer he never knows how to handle it, but this? The biting cold of the snow on his face? He knows it well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He slaps his hand over the boy’s mouth before he can scream, this fucker had tried to hurt you, pawed at you, wanted to do unspeakable things to you, Curtis was going to enjoy this. He leans down over the teen and places the axe to his throat, the teen starts crying and Curtis just stares emotionless, the only tears that mattered to him were yours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn’t kill him, though he wants to, but he does scare the ever living shit out of him, “If I see you or any of your friends near her again, I’ll come to you in the night and slit your throats.” his voice rough, gritty and pissed.

The teens eyes widen, “Nod if you understand you piece of shit.”

The teen nods the best he can and then, Curtis lets himself blend back into the shadows and vanishes. He visit every single boy that night that dared to touch you, hurt you, by morning, he knows for now he has to go back to the train, but soon, he’ll be visiting your father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER…….

The last year has been….odd. The boys that always bothered you now acted like you had the plague and always stayed away from you in fear. It was weird, but welcomed. But it was your home life that was the most weird, your father didn’t hit you anymore, in fact he also gave you lots of space, sometimes though, he would say sorry and then flee out of the room.

And your mother, well, she wasn’t mean to you anymore, but she looked at you like you were a monster, but she would just smile and act like everything was fine. It was odd, it weird you out, but on the plus side, the space gave you the time to finally breathe for the first time in your life, really just...breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER……

You smile at yourself in the mirror, the dress you made was pretty, simple but soft to the touch. A simple sundress, you pin your hair up on top of your head, feeling pretty for once. Maybe it was because ever since you turned 16 you had started to fill out more, grow into a more womanly body.

There’s been something you’ve wanted since that year, but you lacked the courage to ask for it, not knowing how Curtis would react to your request. To you, he’s been the one constant in your life sense you stumbled into that train yard looking for a place to hide from your father at age six.

He’s always been there for you, for every big thing in your life, not that there’s been much, but he was always there, your shadow. You long ago knew he wasn’t human or rather he wasn’t anymore and it never mattered to you one bit.

He was your hero, your Curtis and this year, with you finally being a woman, you are going to ask him a big question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis is doing up the train car in those pretty red ribbons you love so much, you hadn’t asked for much, just that you wanted it to look pretty so Curtis went to the other side, got some ideas and came back with….this. Ribbons from the ceilings _everywhere_ , found an old record player, and put together the old disco ball he found in someone's trash.

It was pretty and sparkly, just what you asked for. He didn’t know what you two would do, but at least he could give you this. When he hears you coming into the train car, like he’s done every time since he first found your crying self hiding in a back car, he smiles and opens his arms for a hug and nearly….has a heart attack.

He sees you every year on your birthday and throughout the year like always, but this past year you had been trying to pass your GED and had been busy for once in your life, he didn’t mind, but it now meant….he’s caught off guard.

It’s like he blinked and suddenly….you’re not a little girl anymore, you’ve filled out, he blinks quickly, you turned into a woman seemingly overnight and he feels…..funny. He hides it of course, this wasn’t about him, it was about you, always you, “Hey snow pea, look at you, so pretty.” he says as he hugs you close like always, only now as he stands, his chin can rest perfectly on top of your head.

You blush hugging back before looking up at him, no beanie today and his beard was fuller, you really liked it. He even left the trench coat behind and is only clad in his pants, boots and a nice flannel shirt. You feel….odd, like you swallowed bees, your stomach flutters, “Thank you Curtis.”

He smiles softly, and it’s only then you look up and wow, “Oh wow.”

You’re in awe, the whole train car is covered in ribbons of red, some in black, and when he starts the record player you look to him, “I promised you at some point I would teach you to dance, so how bout it?”

You smile more remembering when you asked him last year, you step into his space and he shows you the basics first before you start to get the hang of it and then you just sink into the feeling of his arms, all so protective feeling, so warm, safe.

You sigh softly, you wish sometimes you could always have him hug you, touch you, you only know contentedness and peace when you’re with him, when you tip your head back to look up at him, you lick your lips nervously, before just blurting it out, “Will you kiss me?”

You both stop moving, but he doesn’t move away from you, his eyes are wide though, you caught him off guard, “I never kissed a boy, didn’t want to, it’s always been you Curtis, I only trust you, I know you would never hurt me, please?”

Curtis swallows thickly more than once, that funny feeling sky rocking into a not funny feeling, it’s simply a feeling he hadn’t known in 300 years, he had forgotten. Oh fuck how he forgot the feeling of…..wanting.

But on the heels of that is the knowledge that he has known you since you were a small child, he helped raise you the best he could, but...you had never been like a little sister to him, only a best friend…..a wonderful friend to make this shitty life so much better and here you are saying you want him to kiss you.

He’s at war with himself, is he a creep? Do human rules still apply to him, to them anyway? Fuck he’s getting worked up and you...do the only thing you can, you take matters into your own hands.

You lean up and kiss him firmly, showing you mean business.

Curtis gasps into it and it’s over quickly, you touch your lips with a soft smile on your face and Curtis, dear god…..he _liked_ it. He shouldn't like it but he does. It’s like a veil has been lifted from his eyes and he’s seeing you in a whole new light.

He’s fucked, he’s so fucked, he didn’t plan for this to happen, nor did he think it _would_ even happen.

He steels himself, he catches you off guard by framing your face in his warm hands, you look up at him like he’s your moon and stars and really he is, your small hands gripping his wrist, he leans down and kisses you how you deserve.


	5. Make Slow Love To Me

**  
**They both smile into the kiss. It’s like magic, like some cosmic force between them snapping into place and binding them together fully. It’s…. **  
**

It’s everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There is no rush on this new thing they have found. The days go on, you pass your GED, but you refuse to move from the area, instead you take the money your grandfather left you, a man you never knew about, but somehow knew about you, the money he leaves you is….it’s more than you’ll ever need.

Your grandfather, some man by the name of Ransom Drysdale, has just given you a fresh start to a new life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You buy the cute little run down house sitting within the train yard, it’s old, but with the money you have, you can afford to fix it up and Curtis helps you every step of the way, well….after you both had a heated argument. He said you deserved better then this life, but you told him, it wouldn’t be a life without him in it.

He knows he can’t change your mind, so he helps you, it doesn’t take too long. People of course refuse to come in and do repairs on the house, so it falls to you both. It doesn’t matter to you, you’re free from your family, you have your own life now, you never wanted much, you always yearned for simple things and now you have it.

The house once finished, you think is the cutest little cottage, room for two and nothing more, dark red paint on the outside, with pinks, reds and blacks on the inside, some would call this gothic or so other name, but to you, it was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 YEARS LATER………

You’ve been with Curtis as something more for years now, nothing really changed that day, you both still watched the sunset and sunrise everyday, you sat in his lap and let him hold you as you both talked about any and everything, sometimes under the night sky. Only difference was now you snuggled with him in bed and slept pressed back to him.

Nothing else ever happened, but that was ok, you had all the time in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walk hand in hand with Curtis down the old street you lived on, the house you grew up in, broken down now. Your parents moved away, you never knew why, but Curtis did, he warned them to go or he would kill them.

Those old teen boys however, never moved, they had families of their own as young as they were, cps has been out here more then once to take their children away and now what’s left of this little neighborhood just watches you, watches you both, because now Curtis makes sure they can _always_ see him with you.

You smirk to yourself when some of them blanch at you both before running into their crappy homes. Maybe it was because of Curtis, maybe it was because they all thought you a witch or maybe….it was Curtis’s friends following behind him, his train mates from so long ago.

Or maybe it was all of it, it didn’t matter much, now, no one ever hurt you, or scared you, you were brave, you wouldn’t let the few who lived here ever hurt you again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis can now come into the little market not too far away, the little old couple who own it, always nice to you both. You want to make a big meal tonight, it’s your birthday, the big 2 and 0, no longer a teenager. Sometimes you feel older than your years, and then other times you don’t.

Curtis carries the bags for you, as you loop your arm through his, walking side by side, he hums a soft tune for you both, his shadowy friends behind you, they had wanted to see something other then the train yard and you couldn’t blame them, it was nice in some spots out here, pretty even, all the nature.

They don’t talk, but Curtis just says they're shy, that’s ok, you can understand that. You just didn’t know ghosts _could_ be shy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner is nice, warm and filling, Curtis nearly glows with happiness from you, from the food, you snuggle into his lap on the couch and watch the snow fall outside the windows. Snow is your favorite, the light and soft fallings of it from the sky. It’s so pretty. With a soft sigh you snuggle more into Curtis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis sits with you in bed, you both sit cross legged in front of each other, both of you nervous for different reasons, “Come here snow pea.” he whispers.

He’s only in his warm flannel sleep pants and a soft tshirt, with you more or less matching him. Liking your lips you move into his lap, straddling him, you sit back on his legs with your hands on his chest swallowing thickly, you gaze into his eyes, you know sometimes he’s still a bit unsure of….this whole new side to what you two are.

You’ve never had doubts though.

He swallows thickly, “Are you sure?”

“I am Curtis.”

He smiles a bit, you really have no hesitation about this, he knows once they cross this line, there’s no going back, letting out a shaky breath, his hands gently go to your hips, “Are you sure Curtis?” you whisper.

He smiles a bit more, answering without letting his brain get in the way for once, “Yes.” he whispers back gazing at you with pure want.

You smile shyly, biting your bottom lip as you nod, you then proceed to grip the bottom of his shirt and pull it off of him, he lets you. When he does the same to you, he lets out a quiet breath as his eyes gaze at your breast, looking so soft and pink. Licking his lips, his hands tenderly cup them in his hands, you gasp softly at the feeling of his hands on you in such an intimate way. 

You both explore the other’s skin with your hands, he had so many little scars, old looking, but still there. It didn’t take away from his beauty. When his hands slowly slide back around to your butt and he slides you closer, his mouth goes to a breast and you gasp, shocked at the feeling, grabbing his head, tipping your head back.

His soft moan vibrates against your skin, as your fingers dig into his head, his shoulders. His hands start kneading your ass, it feels so good, his touch so firm making you feel it. When one of his hands slides down and starts rubbing you between your legs through your sleep pants, you jolt and moan, you swear softly as something builds, it feels like nothing else.

It happens so quickly you think, the pleasure, it sky rockets and then you're crushing him to your chest as you shout, your core tightening, his soft growl of approval just makes your eyes flutter, you ride it out, feeling loose, feeling better than before, “So beautiful.” he whispers finally pulling back from your breast.

You look at him dazed, but smiling, you moan, “My first orgasm, fucking hell.” you whisper like a secret.

He groans, helping you to lay back on the sheets now, he smiles more at your words, you can tell your words are feeding his ego, but you don’t care, you let him get your pants off, then your underwear. He breathes deeply looking down at you softly, “Honey you’re….you’re so beautiful.” he says softly as he takes his own pants and boxers off.

Your eyes take him in fully, unashamed, his whole body spoke of power, but also protective care, when your eyes land on what’s between his legs, well, you thought you would worry or shy away, but, instead as he crawls over you, you touch him there.

Your hand gently grips his dick, and it’s hefty, the weight of it in your hands, his eyes flutter at your touch, his eyes close as you feel over his dick, his balls, the skin was soft, yet he was hard at the same time. When you look up from where you're staring to his eyes, he’s watching you, when his hands frame your face and kiss you, you wrap your arms around his neck, getting lost in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’s rocking in and out of you, your arms are still around him, as his arms wrap under you, both of you so curled around the other, your moans filling the small bedroom, you’ve never known it could feel like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time later you blink awake and he’s there, kissing the back of your shoulder, before sliding behind you and sliding right into you, you gasp gripping the bed sheets, as he settles on top of you and starts a slow, deep rhythm in and out of your body, his body caging you in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I love you, I love you so much….honey….oh fuck….” his words ring in your ears, in your mind and you smile as you feel him pulse inside you yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clock says it’s three am, your cheeks pressed to his chest as he snores softly, even in sleep his arms are around you protectively. You smile slightly, your ear is over his heart and you find...it beating, sure and strong, he was a ghost yes, but….so very human still it seemed.

He said once you made him feel more human than he had in a long time.

Maybe it was true.


	6. Revenge

  


MONTHS LATER…... **  
**

You smile down at the little stick in your hands, you didn’t even think it was possible, but here you were, carrying his baby. You’re pretty sure Curtis will be over the moon about this and you can’t wait to tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He always looks soft in the mornings, no clothes, no beanie, just him naked under the sheets, face lax in sleep, he looks peaceful, you lay your test on your pillow and then crawl under the covers and get his cock in your mouth, he’s hard every morning without fail and you have come to love waking him up this way, once he shyly showed you how, he had been unsure, like he still was at times about you two being together like this, but you won him over.

His moans grow in volume the longer you go, deep throating him, “Oh….oh fuck….” his voice slurred with sleep as his cock pulses down your throat, you moan taking it all, hands running up and down his bare chest and belly under the covers.

It’s only when he’s coming down from his high, when he’s about to return the favor he sees the little stick on your pillow, his hand shakes, grabbing it gently as you peek out of the blankets shyly, “Snow pea…” his voice breaks as tears fill his eyes, the back of his free hand going to his nose to stem the sniffles from the tears coming.

When you fully come out of the blankets, he crushes you to his chest, “My snow pea’s having a little snow pea….fuck…” he doesn’t sound angry about it or sad, more like shock then anything as you hug him back tightly.

The sound of glass breaking and then your gasp happen so quickly and at once, at first he is confused, it last all but a second, then your wide eyes are pleading with him to save you as you hold your bleeding neck, all he hears is you, his own screams of your name and pleading for you to stay don’t even register to him.

“Stay with me snow pea, stay with me, don’t go please….please, SNOW PEA!” his hands press into your neck wound but the bullet wound is too deep, too big, you can’t breath, you’re choking on your own blood, eyes fearful, reaching for him, you can’t even tell him you love him, your voice fails you.

Curtis sobs for you to hang on, but he knows, you would never ever make it to a hospital in time, he’s so lost in his pain when his friends, the others from the train come from the shadows of the bedroom, he doesn’t notice them, all he sees is you, dying in front of him, you and his baby.

His screams of pain felt down to his soul and beyond, he doesn’t know the shadows darken from his power of pain, he doesn’t notice the raw energy coming from him, his friends do but say nothing as they watch, when Tanya lays a hand on his shoulder he gasp loudly looking at her with blue eyes filled with bone deep sorrow, “We can save her Curtis, get her to the train.”

“The...baby.” he chokes out, Tanya shakes her head sadly, knowing his pain, “We can’t save the baby, only her.”

His rage, sorrow filled scream makes the ground shake before he sobs and nods, knowing what needs to be done, he didn’t want this for you, but it was the only way to save you now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He gets you to the train, it feels like he is cutting off his arms when he hands you over to Tanya and the doctors, he bends down and kisses your forehead firmly, lips trembling, “I’m so sorry snow pea, I’m so sorry, this is the only way, i’m so sorry, I love you.” his whispers roughly into your forehead.

When Tanya and the doctors take you to the other side, his side of the underworld, he knows he can trust Tanya with his life and she will look after you, she won’t let you die. His whole body shakes as he turns back to his friends, his train mates, his most trusted people for so long now, forever bound to this train.

Grey looks to him ready to do whatever Curtis says, Edgar looks ready to do the same, the others behind them already have weapons in their hands, when Edgar hands him his tried and true axe with old blood stains on it, his shaking hands grow still and sure, as he looks up at his crew of demons and ghost like him, his eyes blaze red as he turns to the town, the place that has hurt you for the very last time, “We kill them all, we burn the houses to the ground, we make sure no one will EVER want to live here, ever again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the people still in this town, the ones who dared to try and kill you as payback, they die, it’s a bloodbath, Grey makes sure the very few kids and teenagers still in town leave, demands they take a car and drive away and never look back, they comply with fear, Grey makes sure they forget this place as they leave.

Curtis takes great pleasure in chopping up the mother fuckers who tried to kill you, there’s blood all over him, he doesn’t care, Edgar looks much the same, Grey starts setting the houses on fire shortly after.

It’s like a much needed cleansing, watching the homes burn to the ground, the few people inside some of them he left alive, to let them burn to death is sweet, sweet revenge as he listens to their screams of pain.

His eyes soulless, black and angry and full of glee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 YEARS LATER……………..

You follow the sound of the baby crying, you think at first it’s some form of torment for the one you lost so long ago, the sadness that never fully goes away from that, but no, this is a real baby crying and it’s a few miles outside of town.

You follow the sound from the train, Curtis sleeps in bed. The train now made into a very nice and livable space for everyone, built upon to be something grand and nice. Being what you are now means the cold can not hurt you, and you’ve never faulted Curtis for helping to save you, it meant dying in a way, and yet, you are not, you are just like him now, part ghost, part demon, you just….are.

As long as you had him, that was all that mattered to you.

But this sound is new, no one lives anywhere close to this place anymore, it’s a forgotten place, just how you all want it to be, no more yearly celebrations, now the world knew to stay away, to never talk of it like they did, for now it’s cursed land.

You follow the sound until you come upon a clearing and gasp, there's...half eaten people, two of them, wolves by the look of it, but the crying is coming from inside the tent that is zipped up tight. 

It looks like a campsite, well it was, the animals in these areas were serious, the parents clearly didn’t know that, you unzip the tent and look inside kneeling down, you take in the crying two year old before you crawl in enough to pick her up and then you stand outside of the tent and look down at her, her cries stop as she gazes up at you with bright blue eyes and blonde hair for days.

She’s like a little angel and you know you can’t keep her here…..a idea forms. People would no doubt come looking for the family, but they would think everyone died, they would never know you saved the baby.

You smile as you kiss the top of her little head, “It’s ok honey, mommy’s here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you bring her home and show Curtis, he takes her from you and holds her close, the baby looks up at him with trust and he swallows thickly, it’s like when he first saw you at age six, you had looked to him with so much trust in your little eyes.

He kisses the top of her head as he looks at you, “It’s ok snow angel daddy’s got you now.”


End file.
